The River
by WishingStar05
Summary: She then realized that her breasts were above water level and that he was enjoying the view-from the intensity of his stare a lot. "This is private property. My private property." "Sure is" His words had nothing to do with the land.


The River

**Sasuke/Sakura POV (sorry if it gets confusing!)**

This was _definitely _a good idea. The water felt like heaven. She was tired, hot, and dirty. Removing her clothes and slipping into the water was a great idea.

She dipped her head under one last time and then, with a regretful sigh, headed back towards the river bank to head home.

She stopped in midstride when she spotted him.

He was sitting at the base of a large oak tree, leaning up against it, her pile of clothes beside him.

She then realized that her breasts were above water level and he was enjoying the view-from the intensity of his stare, she could tell he was enjoying it _a lot_.

She dropped back down, caught between embarrassment and anger. "This is private property. My private property."

"Sure is," he said with a smirk. His words had nothing to do with the land.

Sakura narrowed her eyes but tried to remain calm (as calm as a person can be when you're naked and the other person is ravishing you with their eyes). "What are you doing here Sasuke?"

He just shrugged and looked up at her face (_'finally'_ she thought) "I was going to pick you after work but you weren't there so I was going over to your house to see if you wanted to do something. Then I found you here."

She didn't know if he meant for there to be a mischievous glint in his eyes when he said the end but she didn't like it either way. Her insides were starting to feel queasy.

His insides weren't doing much better, but for a different reason. He had decided to pick her up after work but when she didn't show up he left to see if she was already home. Sakura's house was on the outer sides of Konoha so there was a bit of a forest in between (the forest belonged to the Harunos; 'private property'). He had taken the path beside the river because it was hard to find (good spot if you want to be alone) and the sound of the river was calming.

Then he spots her clothes. Her red shirt was on top with the white circle up. He didn't see her so he sat down to wait for her. What he didn't fully register was that _her_ _clothes _were right beside him. He looked out at the water…_then_ he saw her. Cue the butterflies.

He always knew she was beautiful (even though he would never admit it). But he never knew she could be _this_ beautiful…

She was getting more and more nervous under his gaze. Luckily he was no longer to eye-rape her but was now looking (staring) at her. Their eyes met and she felt as if he could seriously see into her. Creepy, much.

"Uh…can you go so I can change?" The only problem with her plan-she didn't bring a towel or any extra clothes. She planned on going home then just lounging around in a tank-top and sweatpants…But of course nothing goes as planned.

"No" and he said it _so _nonchalantly she had the urge to start screaming right then. But he already had the pleasure of seeing her chest so she wasn't going to entertain him anymore (besides, if she started she would probably march right over there in all her glory and she knew he would _love_ that).

"Why?" she asked letting some of her annoyance get into her voice. She was starting to get a bit cold. _Not good_

"I'm quite comfortable here" I said. I knew that this was frustrating her and the water was probably cold by now but I couldn't resist. She's cute when she's angry.

I heard her take a deep breath to try and stay calm. It only made me smirk. I knew she hated it.

"Than can you give me my clothes please?" If I get my clothes and move upstream I can get away from him, get dressed, than head home.

I saw that he was thinking about it. It wouldn't be unnatural if he said now. I needed something to make him say yes…

He looked over at me. This was my chance.

I raised up a bit giving him a cleavage shot (I'm pretty sure his eyes widened a bit) then gave him my biggest/best puppy dog eyes. "Please?" I said as sweetly as I could.

I could tell that he was distracted now. I wanted to smirk but that would ruin it. So instead I waited for him. I started moving towards the river bank (not that far) keeping up my pose. He didn't even blink.

When I was at the edge I held out my hand towards him and repeated the sugar coated please. This time I actually got a reaction.

He got my clothes and started walking towards me without ever moving his eyes. Now I was partly nervous. I didn't know if he would just hand me my clothes-what if he attacked me? What if he tried _touching_ me? What if-

My 'what if' was cut off when I felt my clothes in my hand. He was still looking at me but now in my eyes. And during our eye-connection I had an epiphany; Sasuke Uchiha is a big softie on the inside. Like a lollipop, sort of (This has nothing to do with the Lil Wayne song).

Then he walked off. I blinked a few times than stared at his retreating figure. I smiled. "Thank you!" I called out cheerful.

I stayed in the water for a few more minutes after he was gone (just in case) then got out, dressed, then headed home, tired as could be.

When Sakura got home (she lived alone) she went right upstairs. She changed into a black tank-top with grey lounge-pants. The sun was already setting so she decided to grab something quick to eat before she went to sleep.

On the way downstairs she realized she had a guest. When she saw who it was all thoughts of food flew out the window.

"Hello Sakura" Sasuke said in a friendly manner. He looked at her confused face and had to resist The Smirk.

She blinked, and then sighed. "What are you doing here Sasuke?" she asked tiredly. I figured she had a long day at the hospital.

"I told you I wanted to see if you wanted to hang-out" I stated.

He was not serious. Oh my ginger-bread if he seriously thinks I'm going to _hang-out_ with him he has another…hmmm…

"Ok" I said. This could work to my advantage "Let's roleplay"

He seemed confused by that. I went over to him on the couch (where he's been the whole time) to explain.

"I'll explain. You be a pillow and I'll be a tired person." I didn't wait for his response before I put my head in his lap, face in his stomach, eyes closed. 5...4...3...2...1…I'm out.

This was unexpected to say the least. I felt my cheeks get hot when her head hit my lap. I prayed that she didn't feel me get hard (I'm sorry but I couldn't resist).

Her turned slow and even. I looked down at her. Her face was calm and peaceful, her body limp.

I started lightly stroking her hair; she didn't move a centimeter.

Before I knew it the moon had taken the sun's place and it was 10:00 PM.

I gently put my arms under her and lifted her up; still nothing. I carried her up to her bedroom. The team had been to her house before (not using the forest path) so he had been in her house before but never seen her room.

The walls were a nice shade of cream with wood floors. Her bed was against the side of the wall (white and scarlet sheets) with a bedside table beside it. Her dressers were up against the opposite wall.

One was completely covered with pictures on top-ones of all Sakura's friends. Sometimes she was in them but usually it was just them. He smiled slightly. It was so Sakura.

He pulled back the top duvet and laid her down delicately. He looked at her, his eyes filled with warmth (even though he didn't know it).

Then he noticed something on her bedside table. It was a picture frame. He turned it around to see what it was-when he did his eyes slightly widened.

It was the Team 7 picture that was taken years ago. They had taken a new one-the old one held to many bad memories-and they thrown the old ones away. Apparently Sakura didn't.

So Sakura.

He quietly slipped out the door and started walking to his apartment. On the way he stopped by the big oak tree and looked out at the water. Taking this path had been a good idea.

He would have to come by her more often.

**

* * *

**

**(A/N)**

**My first SasuSaku! Hope I didn't disappoint!**

**Please review! Only positives though please!**

**ALERT**** I will not be updating for a while because I'm going on a trip (summer fun!) so I'm sorry but I'll have to keep you waiting for more! Please enjoy this and my other story while I'm gone-I also recommend stories by screwitall because she and her stories are pure awesomeness **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
